There's always another View
by K9 the First
Summary: Lilo has always thought she has done a decent job at catching the experiments. But one experiment begs to differ. And he's willing to show her...especially if it kills her. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

There's Always Another View

By: K9: The First

Alright guys, there's a lot of 'let's-make-Lilo-feel-like s' fics out there, and I thought I'd join in the may lay with my own.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing in here except 0-0-0 (not SORA W.T.K's 0-0-0), 6-2-9 and 6-3-0 (if you look at earlier reviews, more specifically for piewolvesandsuches stories such as 'Survive the Night', and you'll find them. And if you look at dates, you will also find they were around since even before WoLFAmArOg's stories were put out. (Or is it GreenHope5? MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!! PICK A NAME AND STICK WITH IT!!!!!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: ACCUSATIONS

It's a beautiful day in Kokoua Town on the island of Kauai…if you ignored a strange creature causing massive chaos. Our little Hawaiian girl heroin Lilo and the little blue mutant koala Stitch were fighting a twenty plus foot tall creature obviously not of this world, he looked like a cross between a whale, a shark, and a man. The three struggled for several minutes. Using the items around himself, the blue Koala beat back the dark blue alien, Gantu, out of town, for a moment, Stitch thought he won, when Gantu snuck up behind him and snatched the object of the struggle, a little experiment, and placed it in a clear capsule and ran off. The little girl and Stitch try to catch up with blubber-butt, but he quickly climbed into his atmospheric transport and flew off, leaving behind a depressed Lilo & Stitch.

"Oh great, ANOTHER experiment gone to the Big Dummy and Hamsterwheel!" the Hawaiian native cried in frustration.

"Cousin." sighed Stitch

Lilo looks at the little blue alien with a look of regret. She sighs and put a reassuring arm on Stitches shoulder.

"Don't worry Stitch, once we get all the experiments on the island, we'll save the one's Gantu caught."

"Angel too?" Stitch asked hopefully.

The little girl pauses a few seconds with an uncomfortable grimace on her face, then nods, bringing the satisfied action of a happy illegal genetic experiment, and walk home. But in the bushes near the area that the battle for freedom commenced, a pair of angry black eyes starred out, like an Anaconda waiting to strike, their target…the little girl. Deeper in the shadows of the bush, a black, almost human-like paw was griping the branches and stems of the tropic bush, shaking wildly with anger and rage, until…SNAP! A section of the bush fell off, it's link to the rest of the plant, obliterated to splinters.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON:

It was dark when Lilo and Stitch came home, they were deeply depressed. When they trudged up the steps and into the living room, Jumba, her sister Nani, David (in their normal cloths), Finder, Cannonball, Sparky, Richter, Baby-fier, Sinker, Yaarp, Swirly, Houdini, Drowsy, Digger, Melty, Kixx, Dupe, Slushy, Phantasmo, Splodyhead, Sample, Slugger, Clip, Topper, Hammerface, Holio, Spooky, Nosey, Fibber, Spike, and French-fry (all in their jamies) and even Cobra Bubbles (minus the suit, tie, and sunglasses, he's wearing a Hula shirt like in the end credits for the movie) were waiting for them. Yin and Yang were also suppose to be there, but Yang came buy earlier that day to tell Jumba that he and Yin had 'other' plans that night, but wouldn't tell what they were.

"Vhat is vith long faces 626 and little girl?" Jumba inquired with his middle-European accent.

"We were THIS close to catching that experiment we saw activate this mourning Jumba." Lilo explained, putting up a pointer finger and thumb, "We tried so hard and whale-face STILL managed to get'em!" Lilo answered with a supposedly calm but excited voice. But the others knew better, she was wearing a mask.

It was always like this when Gantu caught an experiment. Lilo would come home and lock herself in her room for hours. And when she came back down, there would be faint traces of tear-streaks on her face, and her room would be a mess. Lamps would be turned over, pillows, blankets, and mattresses strewn all over the place, and once Jumba had to do surgery on her hand because she tried to break a window.

"Well I know another perfect cure for a sour face besides surfing, and that's a funny movie." said David cheerfully.

"I'VE GOT THE POPCORN!!" Pleakley stated as he stepped out of the kitchen with a big bowl of black……something. "Exposing the seeds of a plant to Microwaves then smothering them with saturated milk fat and Sodium-Chloride crystals is an absolutely fascinating way to make a delicious Earth snack!"

"Uh…maybe we should skip the popcorn this time Pleakley, perhaps another time." Nani nervously said when she thought she saw the mass that was SUPPOSE to be popcorn move on its own.

See, every so often, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, Cobra, and a bunch of the other experiments would gather at Lilo and Nani's house to watch an episode or two of the best live-action show ever to grace the airwaves: Mystery Science Theater 3000. Many of which Jumba had recorded with his 'evil-genius' DVD recorder. Tonight's feature was a double with two of Lilo's favorites: 'The Brain that Wouldn't Die', and 'Pod People'.

With her extended ohana, Lilo was having the time of her life watching Mike, Joel, Tom Servo, and Crow T. Robot make fun of two of Hollywood's worst films they ever gave money to make. It's a good thing to, because someone is outside wanting to end it.

Outside was an experiment, his body structure was what some would call the 'standard' mutant koala look for the experiments. He was about four feet tall, about twelve inches taller then Stitch, and, obviously, had four arms. But what was rather interesting was that he was COMPLETELY black, if you've ever been very deep in a cave and the lights went out, THAT'S how black he was. And he looked ticked, but he's patient enough to wait till the other experiments, and Cobra left. He didn't want any witnesses, especially from the government, and his quarry wasn't going anywhere.

"Especially after I am done with her." The experiment thought to himself, "No, that isn't entirely true. She WILL be going somewhere, six feet under." He chuckled a bit at his sick little joke. Then he stepped out of the foliage and started for the house once the lights were out. He climbed up the wall, onto the roof, and crawled silently to the dome-like room he knew belonged to 626 and his target…Lilo. He quickly opened a window and slithered in silently. He then made his presence known.

"Lilo… Wake up sweet princess." Said the experiment, his voice not like most of the other experiments, he sounded like a British Gentlemen.

"Hmm, wha?"

"Gaba?"

The girl and 626 were fast asleep so it took awhile to get their bearings, but they were fully awake when they saw an experiment in their room. Next thing they knew, they were on the far wall, held on by a strange, invisible force. Then the experiment transformed.

It started with super-sharp, three-inch long claws shooting out of his fingers. Then all the fur on him retracted, revealing an off-white, liver spotted skin, then bone plates replaced it, covering his entire body. His nose disappeared, leaving a hole in his face that was then rimed with bone. Tiny bone lumps grew and out-lined his lips and eye sockets, giving him a more sinister image. On his back grew a large mass of bone, and from it sprouted a second rib cage, then four large, insect-like wings and four legs that looked like a cross between deep sea spider and a mosquito. Then to top it off, his knees turned around with a sickening cracking sound, then his feet turned into a third set of hands, complete with the three-inch claws. And while Lilo and Stitch were recovering by the disturbing spectacle they were forced to witness, the invisible force was lifted and before they could fall very far, the experiments third set of hands turned around and shot some sort of webbing, cocooning them to the wall, and gagged Stitches mouth shut. (Spider-man anyone?) 'Now everything is set' thought the late-night guest, grinning evilly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Lilo cautiously after a gulp. There was something about this experiment that disturbed her greatly, he seemed to carry an air about him, something she didn't like. Almost like the clowns at the circus.

"Who I am, is of no importance. I've been watching you since my activation when my pod fell from that canister Lilo." said the experiment. "And I must say I am QUITE displeased with your record."

"What record?" Lilo innocently asked.

"Oh DON'T play dumb with ME trog!" he shouted "YOU KNOW VERY GOOD AND DANG WELL WHAT I MEAN!!" He took a few minute to calm himself down. He wanted this to last as long as he could stretch. So he decided a different approach. A different…more appealing approach. He started his outrageous interrogation, his eyes glowed an evil purplish color. And he started to probe into her mind, and began to tear apart her senses of reality, making her see things that were not there, and ravaged at her sanity.

"Do you REALLY love the experiments Lilo?" he inquired, even though he supposedly already knew the answer.

"Huh? Of course I do." The little girl answered, not knowing were this was getting at.

"MmHmm. Yeah. Sure ya do."

"What?"

"If what you are implying WERE true, a lot more of the experiments would still be here on Earth."

"I don't follow."

"No, of course not. You're far too mentally incompetent to follow a conversation for very long."

"HEY!"

"Oh come now, you know it's true. After all, when you're pathetic, pea-sized brain cannot think of a "one-true-place" for an experiment, most of which are pathetic excuses for a place to live, you give them to Capitan Gantu."

"That's not true!"

"Oh is it? Need I make a list for you? Or will your little brain fizzle from the strain of keeping up? Let me illuminate for you. 323, 222, and 586. What do these experiments have in common? YOU GAVE THEM TO GANTU YOU PEICE OF DUNG FILLED GARBAGE!!!!!!!!!!

Lilo was silent. There was no way she could deny it, it was obvious that the experiment has been activated longer then the other experiments and had seen everything, oh thought he did. Normally, she would argue like no tomorrow, but these accusations were so outrageous, she couldn't think of a way to counter it. And it didn't help that she was scared out of her wits. She wanted to say something in her defense about how horrible she has felt about them and how a lot of times just mentioning them would make her feel even worse about the situation, but before she could even BEGIN to form the wording the experiment interrupted her with him smelling the air around her.

"Hmm. What could that FOWL odor be?" he asked curiously and callously. "Could it be……fear? …Of course it is. You now realize that all evil deeds will eventually sneak up and bite the posterior of the doer." He paused a few seconds to let his words sink in before continuing his prosecutions.

"Do you know what happens to the experiments Hamsterveil gets trog?" the prosecutor asked. All poor Lilo could do was shack her head, tears already flowing from her eyes like a fountain.

"They are forced to go through the tortures so horrifying, that they are beyond what you can even possibly BEGIN to imagine in your wildest nightmares. …Maybe it's best I show you." he said as finished with the evilest of grins. And with that, he waved his hand in the air front of him, Lilo and Stitch, in a window washing motion, after a little bit, a black void began to form in front of them. Then, with the snap of the experiments fingers, shapes, colors, even sounds began to take form in the void. The scene you ask? It was in Hamsterveil's detention cell. Speaking of the devil, the son of a gerbil was on his floating dues holding a flagellum, or a Cat-of-Nine-Tails. Like its Earth counterpart, it was made of solid leather and had nine whips, or, 'tails'. Also like its counterpart, it also had bits of rusted metal, glass, and bone tied into it. But that's where the similarities ended. The rusted metal? They were old, yet sharpened razorblades with an electric current running through them. The bones? They weren't just ANY old bones; they were the teeth of a Sea-Trog, the Great White Shark of Turo. And the glass had a companion with it, specially cut diamonds. Next to him on a floating bed…was Angel. She was shackled wrist and ankle on the bed eagle position on her belly and had countless marks on her back, chunks of meat were missing, and she had severe, but not necessarily fatal, bleeding.

"Now, you worthlezz blob of gzenetic material you. I have asked you zis queshon zince ze day zat bumbling fool Gantu zent you her: Where, do your loyalties lie?" interrogated the giant hamster.

Weakly, the angel raised her head and, a weak, but fiery look of defiance in her eyes, replied. Stating only one name, the same name Hamsterveil hated. Time and again Hamsterveil got the answer he was looking for, and time and again not the one he wanted: "Stitch." At that, Hamsterveil growled like a wild animal and flogged her, eventually showing rib.

"ANGEL!!!!!!!!!" Stitch cried through the gag.

The experiment seemed use to, but still greatly pained at the sight and if one looked close enough, they might be able to make out tears beginning to form, but he took great joy in Lilo's face at that torture. Being nine years old, it's obvious that her innocent mind should not be exposed to this. But when she would close her eyes and turn away, the experiment standing next to her would turn her back to the image and pry her eyes open.

After about a minute or so of this, the experiment, having heard enough of the screams belonging to Stitches angel, closed the portal, and turned towards his own torture victim. Speaking of Lilo, her fragile state of mind was worsening rapidly after what this experiment was putting it through. When the experiment looked into her eyes, all he saw was a pair of black holes in her head, the fire that had once been there was gone. But after a while she seemed to recover enough for the guests appeal and the mental torture began again.

"So as you can see little girl, the Grand Councilwoman has made the worst decision in her entire career. …Which I cannot allow to exist any longer, and I take it upon myself to rectify that decision." the prosecutor reasoned. "And it's such a shame to…" he said as he rubbed his upper left pointer finger on her left cheek. "…it's such a pretty little face." And with that, he dug his nail through her cheek to the bone and yanked down. His claw ripped through the flesh, fat, blood vessels and such until it came out near the chin. Our poor Lilo screamed in agony.

Down stairs, Nani and David were watching a movie when they heard Lilo's screams. Immediately, the couple sprang from the couch and to the elevator.

Upon hearing them coming down the halls above Lilo's moans and groans, the experiment shot electricity out of his hands and into the elevator, short-circuiting it and preventing it from going down. Then he turned his attention back at what was at hand. Speaking of hands, he looked at his claw, now crimson coated and a chunk of flesh clung to it. He watched as a drop of the Earth girls blood dripped from his claw and to the floor. He then put his claw into his mouth and sucked the blood off and ate the meat chunk on it. He then turned his attention back to the little girl. "In other words…" he stated as he put his upper left hand on her head and face, and slowly began to squeeze. "…Meega…nal-la…queesta." At that, Lilo gasped into his hand wide eyed. Having Stitch and Jumba live with her this long, she heard a lot of alien talk, and she learned most of the language. This phrase literally translates to: 'Me will destroy' or 'Me will take you out', whichever you prefer. And she began to scream, her sanity gone.

DOWNSRAIRS:

"LILO!" Nani and David cried up the elevator shaft. They could hear her screams, but the elevator wouldn't move to let them up, and they were worried to say the least.

"Vat is vith the yelling of the little girls name this late into the night!" Jumba shouted as he walked over to them, unconsciously holding a teddy bear, and followed by a very tired Pleakley.

"And I was having a wonderful dream too, I was the host of a successful cooking show, 'Cooking with Pleakley'." said the one-eyed noodle.

"JUMBA! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE AWAKE!" Nani exclaimed. "Something is wrong! Lilo is up there screaming and the elevator's stuck!" Upon hearing the reasons of the ruckus, Jumba inspected the lift.

"Hmm. Interesting, strong electrical current is preventing evil genius home elevator from the going down or up." explained the geneticist.

"Well what do we do!?!" demanded Nani.

"Being releasing electrical charge, but vith vat, I am not so sure-ed." Jumba explained further.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU DON'T-YOOOOOOOOAAQHAHAAHAOAOISAGXCB.ADKGXADDDHMDADZZZXZZDHFJKLKSGZSGZZHZGWEHRGADADFHGADTNYLAHDGAERXJADZZKHZGJZVZZJHVZZHZHZJHZBFGDFCVBDLBNKZNBXGNBBNBCBJXCGJMCVBKXJGHHKTUSGKJDHIURGUF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pleakley started, but, being Pleakley, he stepped into the shaft, completing the circuit and got fried. And as soon as he stepped out, the elevator came down on his head, and then Nani and David stepped on.

While all this was going one, upstairs, the experiment was about to finish the crushing blow when he heard screams from down stairs and saw the electricity flowing from the lift. He clenched his fists and stepped back to think of a new course of action. Upon coming to one, he punched the still screaming Lilo in the damaged side of her face, not only shutting her up, but gave him the pleasure of seeing her blood splatter on the wall. With that, he put his hand over her mouth and spoke into her ear in a sinister tone.

"It would seem that you have temporarily escaped my wrath child, but know this. Every breath you take, and every beat of your heart could be your last." He warned. Then he walked over to Stitch, the six-hundred twenty sixth experiments eyes full of aggression, and the experiment ripped off the gag on Stitches face, and received the savage snapping of jaws and growls. The experiment jumped back in shock and surprise, he then returns to his original form and hops on to the windowsill.

"I would rethink my loyalties if I were you 626." he said to Stitch. He then turned to Lilo for a moment, then back to Stitch. "Or you shall possibly share the same fate as the girl." and with that, he jumped out the window as silently as he entered.

The second he disappeared into the night, the elevator came up with David and Nani, who cried out in shock and horror at the sight of her baby sister. It only took a micro-second for her big sister instincts to kick in, in which she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and applied it with pressure to at least slow down the massive bleeding, and David, after seeing Lilo would sorta be okay, went to check on Stitch.

"JUMBA!! GET YOUR BIG FAT BUTT UP HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" Nani screamed down the shaft, still holding the little girls face.

"I am NOT being fat!" he answered.

"I DON"T CARE! GET UP HERE NOW!" Nani yelled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K9: (as Tom Servo, singing) I feel evil, oh so evil. (normal) Anyway: Send me your flames, and I will make fun of you…I mean, answer them.


	2. Explanations and the Hunt

CHAPTER TWO: EXPANATIANS AND THE HUNT

Darkness tamer: Well of COURES you would like it! You've already read it!

Storyweaver1: Well if you thought the last chapter was creepy, the original version of this one would have scared the CRAP outta ya!

Absh: Sorry, I had to do something to show Lilo what the heck happens to the Hamsterveil experiments.

Mimic12355: OH! Thank you!

Ex624Angel: Well………uh……………..thanks for the compliments I guess. And yes, I know I might have gone a tad overboard, but I was trying to replicate another person's POV on her. (shrugs) As for the torture stuff: yes, Jesus DID go through that, but so did millions of common criminals and thugs of Ancient Rome, and since the experiments are tougher then humans, I think she'll be fine. And, I doubt if you've noticed, but……..this is my FIRST story.

Vinnie the Geek: OH! Thanks! Think you could do a second chap to YOUR story? Anyway, I'm glade you liked the way I portray characters! And yes, I do realize the danger.

(blah blah blah) translated Queltic Quon.

215, A.K.A Terror, belong to Storyweaver1

The experiment ran and leaped through the underbrush of the tropical paradise until he came to a cliff, the cliff itself was level enough for a human to walk up it while simultaneously holding the many boulders on its slope. Near its middle was a cave, partially hidden amongst the rocks, but could still be noticed by the trained eye. The experiment quickly scaled the cliff and into the cave. There wasn't that much in it, just a small circle for a fire and a water source. After telekinetically moving a boulder over the entrance, the experiment waltzed over to his 'pacing spot' to think. The attempt to eradicate the little girl was surprisingly a failed gesture, had he not taken so long he would have phase one already completed. But it was no matter, it was in the past and there was nothing anyone could do about it, there would be a next time, there would ALWAYS be a next time. The experiment started to plan another possibility to get rid of her for the first step in his master plan. Then a devious little plan developed, and he loved it. When the time was right and security was foolishly sparse enough, he would make his move. Happy with himself, he went into his 'nest' to sleep.

At the Pelikai household, Stitch was pacing like a stereotypical father-to-be in those old Warner Brothers cartoons minus the cigarette, thank goodness, while David was comforting a very worried Nani as they waited for Jumba to step out of his room and told them how the stitching he was presently putting into the little girls face went, and Pleakley, who had made another of his miraculous recoveries, was somewhere else in the house.

"Okay," said the Cyclops inspired noodle as he walked in, ACTUALLY wearing men's clothes, his UGF uniform, "I have just informed the Grand Councilwoman of the situation, she sends her condolences and wishes us to tell her of any further updates."

As soon as he finished speaking, the sound of the door to the room Jumba had taken Lilo opening and shutting was heard. Everyone turned toward the large scientist as he entered the living room.

"Jumba? How's Lilo?" Nani asked timidly.

"Little Girl vill be being fine, Bigger Girl can be going to see her now. But I vould be careful, she seems a bit uhh… 'shacking up' as you Earthling say. I put her in your room"

"Thanks Jumba. And David? Thanks…for staying with me so late, it really means a lot."

"Hey no problem." David said with a yawn. It was at least half past one in the mourning. "Sure I was hoping for a chance to catch a few waves tomorrow, but you and Lilo are more important to me then a few rides."

And with that, Nani gave him a VERY brief peck on the cheek before she ran to see her little sister, leaving a slightly shocked David in her wake, who felt it was time to go home. Stitch was about to follow when Jumba stopped him.

"626, could I speak vith you for one moment? Good." the scientist asked Stitch without waiting for an answer, and walked over to his room/'laboratory' with Stitch literally in tow. Pleakley, having nothing else to do and felt this was related to what the heck was going on, followed.

NANI'S ROOM:

Nani quietly opened the door to her room to see Lilo on her bed, staring into space. Take note that Nani can only see Lilo's right side. She silently knelt down to her sister's side and gently rubbed her hand.

"Lilo honey? Are you okay?" she asked motherly.

"Yes." Lilo answered in a depressing monotone voice. Then she turned her head to face Nani, revealing at the most, ten stitches across her face. "Nani. I've been bad…I need to be punished."

Obviously this weirded out Nani out the wazzu. "Who told you that Lilo?"

"The experiment. I must be punished."

Not knowing what to say or do, Nani kept silent until she went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the 'lab', Jumba had booted up his 'evil genius' computer, and had activated his experiment files.

"Now telling me 626, could you being describing to me the experiment that attacked Little Girl?"

"Ih." Stitch answered as he started to describe the experiment's first form, and then moved on to his second form, describing it all to the last detail. The more and more Stitch described him, the more and more Jumba's face lost its color. When Stitch was done Jumba was as white as a sheet as he continued in a horrified voice.

"Telling me 626…when this experiment sliced Little Girl's cheek like hot knife through stick of saturated fat, did he by chance be getting taste of Little Girl's blood?"

"Ih…" Stitch answered slowly, not knowing where this was going. When Jumba heard that, his face lost all its color, and all four of his eyes grew so wide it looked as though they might roll out of his head.

"Oh…blitzgorb." was all the scientist could say.

"What's wrong Jumba?" asked a curious, but anxious Pleakley.

Somehow, Jumba seemed three times older then usual as he rubbed his temples. It was obvious he was about to visit a very unpleasant memory. Before he started, Jumba typed in an interesting number, he pressed the zero number three times. The computer searched its files longer then usual, an indication that it wasn't visited that often. When the searching was done, the computer asked for a long series of highly complicated codes and asked countless seemingly unsolvable riddles that Jumba had trouble remembering. At the press of the 'ENTER' button, the computer searched through the files again, verifying the codes and such, the computer then showed two drawings of the experiment, one of his first and second forms each. It was apparent that this was the experiment because the second Stitch saw the images, his extra arms, quills and antenna extended, and started growling like mad with his usual blind rage as Jumba explained what this experiment was capable of.

"This is Experiment 000, is 'Ultimate Super Weapon', he is original experiment and prototype code-numbered: 0001. His vas built in the abandoned 'Bio-Engineered Soldier Project'. He has all the ability's of experiments, can lift 18,000 times his veight, has full-spectrum eye sight and invisibility, telekinetic ability, inter-stellar flight capability, can smell the pheromones given off by different emotions, and, in theory, can generate enough concentrated energy to destroy a small asteroid in an explosion equal to a level 15 asteroid-asteroid collision." the geneticist explained, taking a breath before continuing. It was painfully obvious that he and this experiment had an unpleasant history.

"But in my opinion, his most deadly ability is the one that vas made for assassination missions. All he need's is to be tasting at least one drop of his target's blood, and he vill have locked on his or her genetic signature."

"So what's the big deal? Can't we just move her off planet?" Pleakley inquired.

"It still vouldn't matter, since he now has Little Girl's genetic signature lock-ed in his mind he could still find her no matter vat. And before you ask, no, I cannot be making him forgetting it. The only vay that could happen is vhen Little Girl dies."

Stitch, no longer able to hold in his fiery temper, ran over to Jumba's trunk and pulled out four plasma blasters and cried out "MEEGA NAL-LA QUEESTA 000!" at which Jumba actually found hilarious.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 626-AAAHAHA-T-THAT IS-AAAAAAAHAHAHA-MAKING VITH-AAAAAAHAHAHA-THE FUNNYNESS! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH!" Jumba struggled to say through the fits of laughter. "You cannot even HOPE to be standing chance in fight vith him! BWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-THAT, vould be sight for me to be seeing! –BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- I vould be paying money to be seeing that! BMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But Stitch just growled and left. Pleakley and Jumba, the later of which still in a major fit of the giggles, followed.

After exiting the room, Jumba ran into Nani, or vise-versa, however you see it, it didn't take a genius to figure out she was distraught.

"Vat is vith to vorry Bigger Girl?"

"It's Lilo, she seems a bit…um. (twirls her finger around in a circle next to her ear)"

"Ah yes! 000 probably used ability I took for 215. She vas WERY evil experiment, Ahahaha!"

"Wait a sec. '000'?"

"I vill explain later, right now I am going to vatch 626 get patuky pummeled. You stay here and vatch Little Girl, I vile look at her vhen I get back." the geneticist said as he left without waiting for an answer.

When Jumba joined Pleakley outside, Stitch was still searching out a scent trail of some sort, which seemed to be more of a challenge then first thought.

"Do you really think Stitch doesn't stand a chance against that horrid monster?" Pleakley whispered to Jumba.

"Bah! Of course not! 000 is countless times stronger then a THOUSAND 626's put together! He vill be ripped limb from limb! Ahahaha! Ahrm, shouldn't laugh. Hrrmmm, now, you to be staying here vith Bigger Girl. Excusing me"

Suddenly Stitch, who was paying no attention to Jumba, caught a vague scent. It wasn't much, and he was male enough to admit that he was no Finder, but it most definitely 000's scent. And he followed it as far as he could trace it, with Jumba in tow, but it wasn't that far, he only got as far as Mrs. Hasagawa's market when the scent faded into nothingness. Agitated, Stitch kept going, relying on his other sensory ability's to track down 000 with the expected results…nothing. So he started waking the other experiments to ask if they had seen or heard anything, starting with Yin and Yang who were the closest.

When he got there, he stopped for a minute, one, to let an exhausted Jumba catch up, and two, to admire Yin and Yang's work on their little island. It was now about three-hundred yards across, and about sixty feet above sea level. Yin had apparently ground some of the rocky surface into soil because small shrubs and saplings could be seen dotting the surface, and they had even added a small land bridge connecting their island with Kauai.

Stitch ran across the land bridge to leave Jumba, who had passed out from tiredness and exhaustion, on the main island. He walked along the uneven surface yelling the names of the elemental experiments. When he heard what sounded like…laughter? At first he was confused, but he followed it anyway. Where it led him was an obviously artificial cave…with smoke coming out of it? No, getting closer it looked more like steam. Weird. Since Yin and Yang were the only ones on this little island, and the strange laughter was coming from this cave, Stitch figured this was where they were. Doing what he didn't know.

YIN! YANG! YOU IN THERE! Stitch shouted into the hole.

After a few seconds, the laughter stopped, and the water and lava experiments soon stepped out, they both had…weird smiles on there faces, and seemed to have trouble looking at eachother without giggling a silly highschool couple giggle.

What is it Stitch? the water experiment asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Have you ever heard of an experiment 000? Stitch asked.

Well THAT caught there attention, because they stopped giggling and there faces were dead serious. Seeing that he now had there complete and undivided attention, Stitch told them the whole story beginning to end. By the time he was done, Yin and Yang had a different odd on there face: the look of shock, and betrayal.

Umm…Stitch? Could we have a minute please? Yang asked.

Uh…okay. and with that, the two elementals walked back into there 'cave' to talk. But, being ever the curious one, Stitch couldn't help but 'accidentally' hearing there conversation.

He would never do something like this! ...Would he? Yin asked her lover hesitantly.

Had you asked a few minutes ago I would've said no, but now…I don't know any more.

This HAS to be a mistake! Or some cruel joke! Or…SOMETHING! He's been like a father to me- Yin protested before she was interrupted by Yang.

He's been like a father all the experiments that knew of him. But Stitch shouldn't know about him, he ran off before he had a chance to interact with everyone else and maybe meet him. And 000 didn't want any of us to tell anyone about him, especially Jumba. You know how he liked his privacy. So how would he know about him? And even if he did, you know Stitch wouldn't pull a prank of this magnitude…especially this late. Let's face it love, 000's changed. Yang brooded.

But it just doesn't sit right, attacking an innocent little girl?

I know…but how do you think Angel will take this? Those two were the closest from what I've seen.

He was always telling us how violence put him in that cage. What caused him to change so much?

I don't know love…I just don't know…

Outside, Stitch was…surprised to say the least. That monster who just a few hours ago almost killed Lilo was looked upon as a FATHER! From what he just heard, there was a lot more to this 000 that he was still in the dark about, later he would ask around for information.

"626! (pant) There you are being. (pant pant) I have you found 501 and 502?" Jumba asked as he walked up.

"Uh…ih." Stitch answered distractedly.

"Vell? Did they see anything?"

"Naga. Letsega Sparky keen anching Jumba."

"Uhh…Okay." Jumba hesitantly responded. He quickly noticed a change in Stitches posture, like he was distracted.

And with that they left the little island and walked to the Lighthouse in silence, Jumba didn't talk because he was so dead tired, but Stitch was thinking about what he heard.

When they arrived at the lighthouse Sparky had taken residence in, it had to be about three in the morning, Stitch left Jumba at the door as he climbed the many steps to the roof of the old building.

Sparky was pleasantly surprised to see Stitch. In his line of 'work', he wasn't able to get out as much in the day like the others and have a decent social life, so he was glad when he came in contact with people.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZTITCH!" Sparky exclaimed at seeing his younger 'sibling', his joy quickly changed to concern when he saw Stitches down trodden face. "Gaba izzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz wrozzzzzkan couzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzin?" he inquired.

Stitch sighed as he was forced to tell frightening story again, but was even more saddened with similar results as his last interrogation.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzoka Couzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzin, Naga heard of bad couzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzin."

Sighing again, Stitch turned around and trudged down the stairs, the running of the night had calmed him down somewhat so he could clearly think, and he realized that this experiment was NOT going to be found unless he wanted to be, so he decided to call it a night as he walked down to the doorway where Jumba was now well rested.

"AHH! 626! Have you been finding anything out about 000's vere about's?"

"………………Naga"

"Hmmmm…..vould you be liking to see if 619 has?"

"……………….Naga. …….Wesa go home."

As Stitch walked off in the general direction of the household, Jumba put a thoughtful hand to his chin. Seeing that Stitch was going to leave him, Dr. Jookiba jogged up to the three-foot tall blue Koala-like creature.

"Jumba?" Stitch asked distantly.

"Yes 626." the formally Mad Scientist responded.

"Yin and Yang say 000 is gascher…..is that true?" Stitch pried, looking into his makers eyes.

Upon hearing this, the geneticist's head jerked to his creations direction. There was a lull in the conversation with a counterpoint of total silence, save for the sounds of night life, and the twigs snapping under there feet as they entered to woods.

"Hmmm………………………Yes 626….it is true, in a vay." Jumba answered in a voice that was dripping with a depressed inevitability of the situation and would show you that he knew this would happen sooner or later, just not under these circumstances.

Meanwhile, in a cave on the far side of the island, experiment 000 was tossing and turning in his sleep, occasionally moaning as if in great pain, his fur damp with sweat and caked with dirt. This continued for some time until he suddenly sat up screaming a terrible cry of terror. He instantly started pawing and groping at himself as if to check he was still in one piece. His breathing ragged and forced, and his eyes like that of a wild man's. He then looked at his surroundings and realized he was still safe and sound at 'home'.

After sighing with relief and chuckling at his stupidity, 000 stood up with a grunt, rubbing the small of his back like a veteran would rub an old war wound that acted up now and again. He walked toward the entrance of his domain and watched the glowing rays of the planet's star rise in the sky and fade the darkness and nightmares of the nocturnal cycle.

"Easy there 000." He said to himself aloud to help calm himself down as he took soothing breaths. "It was just a dream………..a very disturbing dream. Nothing more"

K9: Well! THERES CHAPTER TWO! And if you're wonderin' what Yin and Yang did….I'm afraid I can't tell you!

629: …………………..They got there freak on didn't they?

K9: Weeeeeeeeeel, yeah.

629: WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW US ANYTHING!

K9: What? And get banned! Besides, a Lava Lizard and a Jelly Fish lookin' thing? (shudders)

629: Well could you at least show ME!

K9: Trust me, you DON'T wanna see it.

629: Oh YES I do!

K9: Alright, don't say I didn't I didn't warn ya. (snaps fingers and a virtual reality helmet appears on his head)

629: ……………………HOLY CRAP! Okay, I KNOW she's gelatinous but……………DANG!

K9: I warned ya. (rolls eyes)


End file.
